


Wonderful Life

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Wonderful Life" by Alter Bridge. Gabriel has always loved you, but sometimes loving someone means making sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Life

Sometimes he could swear that there were stars in your eyes, like God had grounded the stars into dust and placed them into your eyes. Your eyes held the starry night sky and when you smiled it was a bright brilliant moon. You were perfection and when he said God must have spent a little more time on you, he wasn’t just saying it, he knew it. After all he was there.

He had watched God, his father, create this beautiful soul, a soul that shined like a glittering gemstone. As Gabriel watched his father, God would always say, “Gabriel, one day you will need to protect this soul.” He knew this was his duty. He had always asked his father when the soul would be given life, and despite Gabriel’s constant badgering, God would always smile and give him the same answer, “Soon, Gabriel.”

Soon never came. God left heaven without a word and it left Gabriel feeling heartbroken and betrayed. It wasn’t long before Gabriel ran away from heaven, the only home he had ever known. He found a new place for him to call home on earth masquerading as the trickster God, Loki, but he never found the soul that sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

But then he saw it, the sparkle from the corner of his eye, dancing around playfully. He had found that soul, the one he had waited for, for so long, in the body of a child. He had watched her grow up. When you fell and scraped your knee learning to ride a bike he patched you up. When a boy broke your heart Gabriel had given the boy the worst case of head lice he had ever seen. He loved you and swore he would always be at your side.

But things never seemed to go Gabriel’s way.

____________________________________________

Gabriel sighed, watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful and content. The thought of telling you about his brother running loose upon the world filled him with dread. You stirred, slowly rising out of sleep and into the walking world. You stretched before opening your eyes and smiling at the angel next to you. He smiled and placed a gentle smile upon your forehead, “Good morning, Cupcake.”

“Good morning, Gabriel.” You replied, wrapping your arms around him. He was your guardian angel, your protector, the one you loved. The only one who made this hellish world full of monsters and demons seem worth it.

You prepared for your day. A quick shower, getting a bite to eat, and then making your way out into the world. As soon as you stepped outside you could feel it in the air. It was the one thing you never expected, the apocalypse was close. It loomed over you like a lion stalking it’s prey and it was posed for the kill. You could feel it in the air, charged almost electric, but no one else seemed to noticed.

The feeling of dread danced around your skin, giving you goosebumps. You shuddered and pulled your arms against you as if you were cold. Gabriel noticed this, he noticed everything you did and his look of sorrow did nothing to ease your growing sense of hopelessness.

That’s when he said it, “It’s almost time.” He said it in a whisper, so softly you had almost not noticed that he had even spoken. You looked at him now, scared, “Almost time? Time for what Gabriel?”.

He didn’t look at you, instead staring off somewhere in the distance, “I need to stop him, Y/N.” And with those words he turned looking at you with such a sad expression it broke your heart, “I can’t let him destroy the world all over a fight with my brother. I can’t let you die because my brothers are idiots.”

“What? No!” You almost screamed, your voice instead a broken, desperate cry. You grabbed ahold of his arm. “What if you die? He’ll kill you!”

Gabriel cupped your face in his hands, leaning down to kiss you gently, “I need to do this, Y/N, I need to try and stop my brother.”

You shook your head, tears spilling from your eyes, “No, Gabriel, please don’t go. I can’t live without you.”

Gabriel was trying to be strong for you he was trying so hard, but his own tears soon threatened to spill over. “I have to. I don’t want to, Cupcake, believe me I don’t, but I have to. For you. So you can live. If my brothers go through with this you will die, no matter who wins and I can’t have that.” He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead against yours. He expected a fight from you, but all he heard escape from your lips was a sob and it sent him over the edge. He found himself crying along with you.

“I swore that I would protect you. From the moment I saw your soul I fell in love with you, Y/N.”

You choked back another sob, “I love you too, Gabriel.”

A sad smile crossed his lips, “I know. That’s why you need to let me go. If you love me, let me go. Let me do this for you. After all I want you to have a wonderful life, Cupcake.”

You knew your life would never be wonderful without Gabriel in it. You knew you would never be happy again without Gabriel, but you knew you had to let him do this. No matter how much you protested Gabriel would still go, because he believed what he was doing was the right thing. You had to let him go with your love and your faith, not with your sadness and despair.

You smiled, a sad, tear filled smile, “Give him hell.” He placed one last desperate kiss upon your lips, and then he was gone.

You turned your head to the sky, shouting and screaming as loud as you could praying to anyone who would listen. Gabriel didn’t hear your prayers, he knew you would be praying to him, and he couldn’t bare to hear your sorrowful voice, he had completely blocked off angel radio. What Gabriel didn’t realize was you weren’t praying to him you sent out one desperate prayer open to any angel who would listen. What Gabriel definitely didn’t realize was that one of them was crazy enough to answer your prayer and bring you straight to him.

It was too late, when you arrived he was already dead. Burnt angel wings at his sides as he laid on his back. Your knelt next to him, cradling his head in your lap, you whispered slowly, **“What a wonderful life for as long as you’ve been at my side and I want you to know I’ll miss you so. And though our days come to an end know I’ll never love like this again.”**

He was gone and he would never to return to you, but you took comfort knowing he sacrificed himself to try and save you. You didn’t know how the apocalypse would play out now, and honestly, you didn’t care. If it all ended tomorrow you just hoped you would be able to find Gabriel again, but if somehow you survived all of this you knew you would never be able to replace Gabriel.


End file.
